1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock with an outside handle that rotates freely when the lock is in a locked status.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lever handles are used in cylindrical locks for providing easy operation by handicapped people, yet the locks are more apt to be damaged as the members of the locks are subjected to greater torque when turning the lever handles. The possibility of damage to the lock is increased if the lock is in a locked status and the user is not aware of it and forcibly turns the outside lever handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,926 discloses a lock having an exterior door handle that turns freely when the lock is in a locked status, yet a great number of members are required to achieve this function. Assembly of the catch 63 and the plate spring 64 between the actuating spindle 50 and the slider 62 is troublesome and labor intensive as the opening 54 of the actuating spindle 50 and the recess 624 of the slider 62 renders a difficult assembly procedure.
The present invention is intended to provide a lock with a freely rotatable outside handle that can be assembled easily to mitigate and/or obviate the above problem.